


King Consort

by Chloe_Sek



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Episode: s08e06 The Iron Throne, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Sek/pseuds/Chloe_Sek
Summary: Evil Queen Daenerys and sad consort Jon get busy in the Throne Room, with much angst on Jon's part.





	King Consort

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt on the fail fandom anon, then posted here:
> 
> https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/383635.html?thread=2250834579#cmt2250834579
> 
> Major spoilers ahead.

Jon felt numb as he listened to Daenerys talk gleefully about how the Iron Throne was now hers, with Drogon curled up next to the damn thing, the massive dragon covered in layers of ash. He couldn’t believe that she had burned down King’s Landing after they had surrendered. She had helped save everyone from the White Walkers and now she killed so many people in just a few short hours and was planning to continue her path of destruction if everyone didn’t fall in line. He trusted her, loved her, and believed she was different from all the other evil rulers in Westeros’ sad history, only to be proven so very wrong.

“Jon, why are you crying?” Daenerys wiped a tear from Jon’s face.

“Why did you do it? They surrendered.”

Daenerys sighed, “Jon. I only did what was necessary. The city is liberated and soon we will liberate the whole known world. They were free men and shouldn’t have allowed scum like Cersei to rule them.” Daenerys pulled Jon into an embrace. “Such a kind man. I know you’ve had a stressful day, fighting for me.”

She grabbed Jon’s hand and placed it between her legs. “You feel that? I’ve been wet for hours.” She giggled and kissed Jon. Such a thing would have been enjoyable before Jon had found out she was his aunt and before she had burned all those innocent people, but instead Jon was horrified. He remembered the gossip he had heard about the Mad King Aerys and how he’d get aroused from burning people alive.

And what about himself? Jon had joined her army, bent the knee, followed her into battle. The dragons liked him too. What if down the line he became more and more like Daenerys, like Aerys? To his shame and horror, he was starting to get hard from Daenerys touching him and kissing him.

He knew she would never stop, and he should kill her for the good of the realm. But the Unsullied had taken his weapons and he couldn’t bear the thought of killing her in a slow, cruel manner such as strangling her. He didn’t even think he could do it before Drogon devoured him or roasted him. And he was just so very tired.

So, he allowed Daenerys to take him over to the Iron Throne. It didn’t prick her or him as he sat on her lap and they felt each other up, peeling away layers of clothes. Apparently, the throne had decided they were both worthy.

How fitting, an evil throne for evil people.


End file.
